Drabble Challenge
by FrozenFlamingFire
Summary: A series of drabble challenges, currently only Snapped!Canada. Planning on adding others.


**Okay I picked this Drabble Challenge thing off of Ashry 42. Now before I start this I'm making myself a promise: No matter how bad this is, I will post it. You have been warned.**

**Also I PLAN (meaning I think it will happen but it probably won't) to write one drabble challenge per fandom I like so I'll also have one from Naruto, Creepypasta, umm (shit I need to get out more)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or any other popular manga/ books/ tv shows etc.**

* * *

Drabble challenge

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever...

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose. You have the song length to write. No pre-planning, and no writing after the song is over. No skipping either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name and artist.

I picked Snapped!Canada.

* * *

Believe- Hollywood Undead

Canada sighed making his way through the darkened alleys. He'd just run from France's house. He'd been planning on killing him but, at the last moment he found he couldn't do it. He leaned against the brick wall to his right. He could've sworn he had crushed these feeling when he killed his brother in a fit of rage at his last world meeting.

He couldn't believe he could still feel guilt, he could still feel anything.

Something in him longed to run back to his former guardian, back to the shelter he always loved as a child.

He couldn't, not anymore, not ever.

* * *

Glory-Hollywood Undead

The Canadian grinned, his hockey stick red, covered in blood. 6 of the G8 members lay scattered across the room, none of them had fought, too shocked to react.

"Why?"

Canada turned to the last country, unsurprising, it was Russia.

Canada simply shook his head and muttered to himself, "Nobody lives, not while I wasn't."

* * *

Outside- Hollywood Undead (I swear there are other artists I like .)

Canada banged on the wooden door, "Let me in!"

"Non! Excusez-nous mais nous ne pouvons pas Matthieu!" France yelled back, using the language the two shared.

He growled, the rest of his 'family' was in there, but he wasn't allowed in. Not until they knew he wasn't insane.

He was, and he knew it.

He banged on the wooden door once more before falling to his knees, "Dammit. They won't even let me return the favor."

The Canadian turned semi-transparent as tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

Let it Die- Three Days Grace

_Canada ran to his brother, wrapping his arms around him tightly._

_The American smiled, "What's up dude"_

_"Don't leave me like that."_

"Canada! Dude what the hell?" America screamed as he ducked another blow.

"You left me! You and everyone else never cared about me did they?" Canada growled, intent on bashing in his brother's head.

* * *

In the End- Linkin Park

"I tried I really did, but that never got me anywhere."

"Who are you?"

"CANADA DAMMIT!" He glared at the white bear who scoffed and turned away.

"Geez you don't have to yell." The Kumo-something-or-other quickly escaped out the window.

Canada picked up a cracked picture of himself and Prussia, smiling and side-by-side, "I tried. But I guess it wasn't enough."

* * *

Green Day vs. Oasis- Boulevard of Broken Dreams/ Wonderwall

Canada walked slowly down the empty road, one that painfully reminded him of his life, alone. Always alone.

Even when surrounded by people, that was worse. It's one thing knowing that you're alone, it's another to be surrounded by other who can't- won't recognize your existence. Sometimes he wished, he hoped, someone would see him, recognize him, but no, it never happened.

He was headed to the world meeting, one where he would set everything straight. No one's gaze would ever skip over him again, not when he was covered in their friend's blood.

* * *

SCAVA- Hollywood Undead

Surrounded by fire and blood, Canada glanced around hopelessly. Everyone was dead, the world was in chaos. This was what he wanted, right?

His legs crumpled and the wounds sustained by himself and his country were finally catching up, he could barely feel a thing though.

He sighed, "It's over. I guess I only have one thing left to do now."

"Die."

* * *

Be my Escape- Relient K

Canada sighed and locked the door, tossing the key under it so he couldn't get back out. He'd felt his sanity slipping slowly over the past couple decades. He knew it had slipped too far when he'd stabbed Kumojirou (?)

Now he would stay here, he wouldn't hurt anyone else. A small part of him scoffed, "You can't contain me, not for long."

He grit his teeth, "But I can try."

+le time skip+

Canada slumped over in defeat as the door opened, "You win."

* * *

Untitled- Simple Plan

Canada blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the brightness.

He heard muffled voices around, unable to distinguish any of them. He opened his mouth, only to find he couldn't make a sound.

His face contorted in pain as he shifted, trying to push himself up. The voices fell silent for a moment.

He fell back and noticed a face hovering over him, France.

"It's okay Matthieu, sleep."

His eyes widened before he felt himself being dragged down, into his everlasting sleep.

* * *

Street Dreams- Hollywood Undead

Canada gasped and sat up, coughing as the smoke burned his lungs. He stood and glanced around, noting the fire, the lava, the demons.. shit.

A dark force appeared in front of his, forcing him to his knees with his power. "Well, well, it's been a while since one of you has been down here." It chuckled, "Always the quiet ones, eh?"

Canada forces himself to look up and the pressure lessened slightly, "A fighter? I like those."

"Tell you what kid, I know you still have business to take care of up there."

"Can I go back?"

Satan grinned, "Go right ahead."

* * *

***Gasp gasp* Okay, I'm done. This is my first shot at anything even similar to this, so yeah. Go easy on me? :)**

**Reviews are welcome, criticism is too and flames will be donated to Demon!Canada.**

**I encourage you to try this out for yourselves, have fun!**


End file.
